no such thing as a crowd
by Trylan Aire
Summary: Sharing had never been difficult for them. makorrasamlin (feat. the beifong twins)


Makorrasamlin upon request by nuktuk Smut. Polyamorous relationships.

:  
>Going to the hot springs for their 'we just saved the world again, let's celebrate' vacation had been Asami's idea. She found an ad for the resort while reading the paper, and she had immediately brought it up to Korra and the boys. Korra and Bolin had agreed easily, having never been to a hot springs. Mako took only a bit more convincing, but agreed soon enough.<p>

Somehow, Wing and Wei had been invited. Asami suspected Bolin or Korra, who both had an obvious soft spot for the twins. Not that Mako or Asami minded much. Wing and Wei were known for being quite adventurous and experimental. ~ The morning of their appointment, the group piled into Asami's satomobile, and made the trek up to the mountain range. The springs were in a secluded section at the base of the mountains, and surrounded by a grove of trees.

"Fancy." Korra pointed out, leanong forward in her seat to rest her chin on Mako's shoulder. He reached back and cradled her cheek. She grinned and poked her tongue against his hand.

"Gross, Korra." he complained, removing his hand and wiping it over his pants.

Korra leaned back, tucking herself into her seat between the twins. "Huh, you weren't calling my tongue gross when it was-"

"Korra!"

Mako was more quiet about their unique relationship than everyone else. Asami was more private with her intimate life as well, mainly for the sake of her company. Korra and Bolin were more open and comfortable with it, and had no qualms about walking hand in hand publicly with whomever they pleased.

Asami leaned forward, frowning. "It looks like it's snowing up there." she nodded towards the swell of hazy clouds that hovered over the mountains.

Bolin stretched his arms out, and hooked one around Wing. "I'll just be happy to get out of these clothes and into the springs." Wei snorted, and moved to press his cheek to Korra's shoulder. Korra tilted her head and rested it on his.

When they reached the entrance, snow was falling lightly over them. Asami wrapped her coat tighter around her, and smiled when Bolin swung an arm over her shoulder to hold her snug at his side.

The inn was almost uncomfortably warm when they entered. The air was balmy, a telltale sign that the springs were close.

"Reservation for Asami Sato." Asami told the innkeeper. The old woman nodded.

"Separate rooms for the young ladies?" she asked.

"No, thank you, but that won't be necessary. We're fine with sharing." Wei spoke up. The woman paused, lifting her gaze up to scrutinize the group. Her cheeks flushed with the implication, and she rang them up in silence. She cleared her throat and led them all to a room.

"Towels are here. The entrance to your provate spring is that door to the left. Enjoy your stay." she said hurriedly. She shufflled away, head bowed.

"That poor woman." Mako muttered.

Korra hooked her thumbs under her top and tossed it aside. Her wrappings were stark white against her skin,and she hastened to unwrap them. "Can I get some help, cool guy?" she quipped.

Mako nodded. His fingers brushed over the smooth plane of skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He felt the muscles shift beneath his hands as he unwound the wrappings. The bandages fell at his feet, and Korra rotated to face him. Mako wet his lips, and lifted his hand to the underside of her breast.

Korra's body always choked him up. No matter how many times he saw her, it was always a new, brilliant experience. She smiled up at him, eyebrows raised. Her hands slid under the hem of his trousers, and she slowly tugged them down, crouching low as he stepped out of them. She straightened, and pressed flat to him, arms wound around his neck. Her lips pressed to the underside of his jaw.

"Get a room you two." Wing snorted. Korra's lips curled up against Mako's skin. She turned her head to look at the others, who had already stripped and wrapped themselves with towels.

Asami tossed a towel at Korra's face. "Come on, guys, get a move on." she chastised. She pressed a kiss to Bolin's bare shoulder as she passed him, leaving a red lipstick print. Mako stripped quickly, and wrapped the towel around his waist. The group opened the door and followed the path the innkeeper had pointed them towards.

"Oh, its beautiful." Asami said, stepping through the doorway. Bolin, Wei and Wing shoved through them all, ditching the towels on the ground as they jumped into the spring. Asami flinched as water burst upwards to splash her.

"Ohhh, this is amazing." Bolin hummed, stretching out in the water, his nose and lips the only non submerged part of his body. Wei and Wing grinned, exchanging sly looks as they ducked under the water. Bolin burst up a moment later, red faced. "Not funny, guys." he whined.

Asami shook her head, though her expression read as only affectionate. She unwound the towel, and folded it neatly on the chair. She tied her hair up, smiling coyly as her friends drank in her naked form. She stepped daintily into the water, sinking into it slowly. Her shoulders dipped and she hummed her approval. "I really needed this."

Korra tossed the towel at Mako, who smiled sheepishly as Korra stepped into the water. Her entrance was less graceful than Asami's. She waded in, and dipped her shoulders beneath the surface. Her arms wound around Wei's middle, and her lips pressed hard to the rigid flatness of his stomach. Her tongue trailed down his abdomen, and she left a wet, smacking kiss against the v of his hips.  
>"Tease." he mumbled, grinning down at her. Korra rotated and leaned into Wei's stomach. She watched Mako drop his towel, and smiled fondly as he folded it perfectly. He was beautiful. He stepped into the water, and walked in knee high.<p>

"Nice view." Wing whistled his appreciation.  
>Mako's cheeks visibly pinked at his audiences compliments. He sank into the steaming water and exhaled. Wei wound his arms around Korra and dropped a kiss on the crown of her head.<p>

.  
>When they stepped out of the spring, it was almost nighttime. The temperature had dropped drastically since their arrival, and they huddled together after they dressed. Asami's damp hair was plastered to her cheeks, and she pressed between Mako and Korra, who were supplying heat through firebending.<p>

The innkeeper greeted them as they stepped into the entrance. "I'm afraid that there's a storm approaching. We're expecting a blizzard."

"What? I was expecting to be home by tonight-" Asami groaned.

"Hey, what's one night? We could all use a break." Korra insisted, hopefully.

"Besides, the weather isn't exactly going to let us make it home. You have the perfect excuse." supplied Bolin.

"Fine. Can we book a room?" Asami turned to the innkeeper.

The woman nodded, though she wore an expression of utter disapproval. She handed them their key.

The group hurried to their room, and shoved their way in. The room was fairly large, complete with a fire place and two beds, as well as a bathroom.

"Nice." Korra knelt to light the fire immediately. Mako excused himself to the bathroom.

Bolin had already collapsed on one of the beds, stretching over the comforter. His eyelids drooped. Asami caught Korra's eyes and grinned. She lifted her shirt over her head and dropped her skirt. She stifled a giggle behind her hand as she approached.

Asami stepped onto the bed. The mattress dipped under the weight of her and Bolin. She swung a leg over Bolin's lap, and straddled him. A strangled groan fell from his lips as he looked up at her. She beamed, and bent over him, her mouth slanting against his. His hands cradled her ass as she rocked against him. He moved them upwards, tracing over the softness of her skin. He cupped her breasts, reveling in the gentle weight of them in his palms. His thumbs brushed over her nipples. His index fingers rolled the nubs beneath them.

They broke apart, and Bolin sat upwards, grinning as he dropped her gently on her back. Her legs opened for him, and he wet his lips in anticipation.

Wei unbuttoned his trousers, dropped his briefs and tossed his shirt away from him. He climbed onto the bed beside Bolin, and pressed his lips to his throat. Bolin tore his shirt over his head, and pressed his lips to the inside of Asami's thighs. His tongue dragged over her skin, scraping his teeth against her. Wei cradled her breasts, kneading them gently. He captured a nipple between his lips, and rolled his tongue over it.

Mako stepped out of the bathroom and groaned. "Two minutes. I was gone two minutes." he mumbled.

Korra looked towards Mako and beckoned him over. She pressed on hand to the tent in Wing's pants. Her other moved to Mako's lap. "Come on." she walked forward, and the loss of her palm against his erection was enough to make their knees buckle.

Wing glanced at Mako and grinned. "Better not keep her waiting."

Mako strode forward, and kissed her firmly. His hands slid beneath her shirt, over her abdomen. Every taut, firm muscle quivered beneath his touch. He lifted the shirt over her head and peppered kisses up her chest, lingering on her breasts. His tongue drew circles over her areola, just narrowly avoiding her nipple. "Mako." she whined. His hand moved to grasp the opposite breast.

Wing tugged at the hem of her pants,and dragged them from her legs. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and scoot forward until her ankles could hook at the nape of his neck. His fingers separated the thick lips, and he lapped hungrily. Her wetness seeped into his tongue, and he savoured the taste of her. His nose pressed to the dark thatch of hair, and his tongue worked over her. His thumb rolled over her clit, his tongue darting up to tease it.

Korra arched into Wing's mouth. She gasped shrilly, and clutched at Mako. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him down to kiss her. Her hands worked at his zipper, and he helped pull his pants down. She smiled into his mouth, her hand lifting his cock from the confines of his boxers. She pressed a kiss to the tip of it. Her eyes flit up to his face, and she smiled at his expression. His brow was pulled together, his skin red, as he watched her through half lidded eyes.

"Fuck." she cursed, gasping as Wing lingered over her clit. She stifled the moan, and bobbed her head over Mako's cock. She hummed, her hands rubbing over the base as she worked the head. Mako groaned, his fingers threaded through her hair.

Wing pressed a finger to her entrance, and sunk it into her. She gasped, twisting as the pressure of his fingers forced her to the brink. Her body shuddered, and she released her grip on Mako.

"Fuck!" she gasped, grinning.

She sat up and beckoned Wing forward.

"Come here." she urged him. "Both of you."

Mako fished two condoms from his wallet, and a bottle of lube from Asami's purse. He rolled one over himself, and slathered the rubber with the lube. Wing rolled one over his own. Korra looked over to Asami, who was straddling Wei, her hips rolling over his. Bolin was laying across the bed, resting his head on his arms. He wore a lazy grin and half lidded eyes, a telltale sign he had already had his turn.

Korra turned her attention back to her boys, and nodded in encouragement as Wing pressed his cock to her entrance. Mako pressed his lips to her cheek. His hands settled on her waist as he positioned himself against her ass.

The boys pressed into her at once, and Korra arched into Mako, her hands searching for him. She gasped, her breathing growing heavy as they settled into a pattern. Her hips rolled, and she whimpered at the mixed sensations. Wing kissed her collarbone, while Mako's hand massaged her breast.

"Fuck- fuck me." Korra rasped. Mako's hand curled at her throat, and she tilted her chin to meet his lips. It was wet and clumsy, and their teeth clicked together, but he smiled and rolled into her.

"I'm- I'm close!" she gasped out. Her arms wrapped around Wing's shoulders, her nails digging into the tender flesh there.

"Korra!" he groaned, arching into her. His forehead rested on her shoulder. Sweat dripped down his temple, mixing with hers.

"Mako!" Korra shrieked. She closed her mouth around Wing's shoulders, teeth grazing over her skin. Mako slid from her, his shoulders hunched in exhaustion.

"I can't move." Korra mumbled, pressing her cheek into Wing's stomach. Mako stood up, his own legs wobbling. He steadied himself against the bed and tossed his condom into the trash.

He looked towards the other bed. Wei and Bolin's legs were tangled together, and Asami had her arms wrapped around Bolin's middle. Mako smiled, and tugged the blankets over them. He hovered over them, and pressed a kiss to wach of their foreheads.

He turned back to his own bed, where Wing had curled up. Korra was beside him, her eyes half closed. She wore a small smile on her lips, and she pat the bed beside her. "Come to bed." she murmured.

He climbed in beside her, his arms winding around her waist. He rested his chin on her forehead.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" she asked, sleepily.

"Just about how happy I am like this. I never thought that something like this would make me so happy. I love you all."

"Mmm…we love you too. Now go to sleep, we're going to have to explain all those noises to that poor lady in the morning."


End file.
